Visions
by TrueYouth
Summary: This story is written from Lissa's POV. Lissa and Rose has graduated, Lissa is the Queen and now she gets surprised by a vacation. But ever since they graduated Lissa has been having bad dreams and they're always the same. Soon they're developing and builds a story. She tries with help of Rose, Dimitri, Christian and Adrian to put all of the pieces together. Will they succeed?


**Okay so this is a story that is completely written from Lissa's POV. I just thought that it might be fun to see things from her eyes :-) Hopefully this story will end up good, I think that it will develop. Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not going to write something that you don't enjoy reading so it's very important you tell me!**

**Now enjoy and don't forget to review (or PM if you prefer that).**

I woke up from a bad dream I'd been having a lot lately. Ever since I'd graduated at St. Vladmir, I'd been having the same dream. I was afraid to talk to Christian about it, I didn't want him to worry about me, he did a great work anyways…

I looked at the clock, 4 am. Great! Now I wouldn't only look like hell tomorrow (or should I call it today), I would also be tired and probably fall asleep while eating breakfast.

Rose would worry, she always did, I just wish that the bond could make me see into her like she could see into me or at least feel when she was in my head.

I got up and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink sweater. I sneaked out of my room and walked along the corridor. Why did I even sneak? I was the queen, I could do anything I wanted. Still, I felt like if I got spotted, Rose would get the knowledge of it and suffocate me with her questions.

"Queen Vasilisa?" A manly voice called from behind in a whisper. I turned around and saw Dimitri. I could still not quite understand how this disciplined, strict and rule following man possibly could date Rose Hathaway, the most irresponsible, wildest and undisciplined girl ever. I was happy for Rose because I knew that Dimitri was a nice guy, he would protect no matter what but I was also afraid of her getting seriously hurt. Not physically but mentally. Everyone were so mean towards her, towards them, called her bad things but it seemed like she didn't care. Though, I knew that she did. Deep inside, even if she didn't want to accept it herself, I knew that it hurt her. All those words and people talking behind her back.

Soon I came back to reality and realized that Dimitri still waited for an answer.

"Dimi… I mean, Guardian Belikov, what are you doing here?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm on guard, the question is why you're not in bed, asleep?" He asked and I understood that he was right.

"I can't sleep, bad dream…" I answered and hugged myself when I got colder. The corridors were much colder than the rooms but I didn't even give it a thought while I was in my room.

"Are you okay? Have you spoken to Rose about it, maybe she could help you." He said and came up closer.

"No, no please don't tell Rose. She'll get worried for nothing and she already has too much to do." He nodded slowly while thinking about another way to solve this little 'problem', if you even could call it that.

"You should really get to sleep queen Vasilisa, it's late and you're going out with Rose tomorrow so you really have to get some rest." He said and I nodded in response.

"I guess that if I'm going with Rose, then I _really_ have to get some rest." I laughed and he smiled back at me.

"I guess." I could see it in his eyes. Thinking about Rose made him happy, more then you can imagine. His eyes lit up like when a poor man gets a coin from a kind person. Rose was his coin and without her he had nothing, was nothing. She was his air.

"Goodnight Guardian Belikov." I said and smiled at him.

"Goodnight queen Vasilisa." He replied and I finally realized what was wrong.

"Please, just call me Lissa, I really am tired of people calling me by my title, so will you please do me that one favour?" I asked and he looked a little surprised but nodded.

"If you want me to call you that I'll do that." He answered and smiled back.

I walked up to my room again and inside I found – and I was not surprised – Rose.

"What do you want now Rose?" I asked before yawning.

"I could feel your fear, it woke me up so I came here." She said with a concerned look.

"Look Rose, I'm super tired so please let me sleep and we can talk tomorrow." I said while stretching out on my bed. She took a seat on the side of the bed, beside me.

"Ha, big chance. Spit it out Liss, what's wrong?" She said in her typical 'Rose Hathaway' voice. A cocky, too self-confident and playful voice.

"I just woke up because I had a bad dream." I answered with a shrug.

"Just a bad dream? Seriously, you think I'll fall for that? I could feel your sweat and your fear. How long have you been having this dream? What is this dream about?" She asked, now with a voice more concerned.

"Please Rose, I'm tired. Can't we talk tomorrow, it's nothing. I promise that I'll tell you tomorrow. I have to sleep now if I want to stay awake and also have the energy to be with you for a whole day." My comment made us both laugh. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Liss, you know that you can talk to me about anything, anytime, right?" She asked before closing the door behind her.

"Of course Rose, I know you're there for me." But I can't tell you this one thing, I'm sorry…

The next morning when I woke up (maybe I should say night but it was morning for me), I had the worst headache. I wouldn't be surprised if Rose had been visiting my head this night to find out what I was dreaming about and if she had, she now knew.

When I met her in the corridor she didn't seem to know anything because she wasn't upset and trust me, she would be if she knew.

"Did you sleep well after my little visit?" She asked and it took a while for me to realize what she meant. She didn't mean that she visited my head but me, in my room.

"Yes I did, it really helped." I said in a sarcastic way.

"Good, well I have to prepare before we go and I guess you have to say goodbye to Sparky too." I wondered how she came up with that nickname for Christian. Maybe because he was a fire user. Still, Sparky sounded like a name you gave a dog but it sure was a lot of fun sometimes seeing them argue about something that five years old would've argued about.

We said goodbye and soon I bumped into Christian.

"Hi Lissa, did you sleep well my queen?" He said and kissed me softly.

"Yes I did, Lord Ozera." I teased. Lying was best for now, even when it came to Christian. Like I said, he already did a great job worrying about me and I didn't exactly need to help him improve his job.

"That's good to hear. I'll miss you today you know." He said as his fingers played with my light blonde hair.

"I know, I'll miss you too but you know that you don't have to worry. I'll be with Rose." I smiled and he tried to smile but it was hard.

"You being with Rose is the reason I'm worried…" He joked and I hugged him one last time before walking up to my room and getting my bags.

Christian made me calm, I didn't know why or how but he did and when I was calm I could relax. I always felt safe being with him and today I could look back at when Rose would say that he was dangerous. He maybe had a cocky and self-confident surface but inside he was the sweetest, kindest and most caring person and boyfriend ever. I sometimes wondered if Rose felt the same way about Dimitri. He always seemed to have a mask on in public and he never showed any emotions. Thought it seemed like Rose could see through that mask.

I didn't exactly knew where we were heading but while I sat in the car, beside Rose with two guardians in the front seats, one driving and one just sitting beside, always looking out the window, well, I just knew that it would be great. I leaned against Rose's shoulder and soon I fell asleep.

Rose woke me up when we had arrived and I guess that it was a good thing that I'd fallen asleep so that I would have more energy for the day. I was surprised to see where we were. The airport… and when climbing out of the car I spotted Christian and Dimitri together with Alberta Petrov, standing on the other side of the street.

"You run to them and I'll carry your bag." Rose said and smiled, understanding I wanted to go and hug Christian.

"You should pronounce it 'bags' but sure…" Rose eyes widened.

"Bags, like in, plural…?" I laughed when I finally came up with a smart answer.

"So you did listen to the English lessons?" I teased but she just shrugged.

"Well, couldn't help but to overhear some things…" She laughed back at me. I ran over the street and threw my arms around Christian and crashed my lips onto his. My legs wrapped themselves around his waist and he placed his hands underneath my thighs to hold me up.

"So where are we actually going and what are you guys doing here?" I asked them as soon as I'd stopped kissing Christian.

"Well, Dimitri is here to help me guard you two from eating each other up and I guess that Sparky is just here so that you'll have something to play with…" Rose teased and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I know that you're jealous Rose but try not to show it all too much." Christian teased back with me still wrapped around his torso.

"Ha, what do I have to be jealous of?" She asked, almost sounding embarrassed but I knew better. Rose Hathaway just didn't get embarrassed, that's it.

"By the way Rose, you didn't answer my question fully, where are we going?" I asked again.

"Can't anything ever be a surprise?" She sighed with a bit of irritation in it.

"A hint?" I asked and started looking at her with my puppy eyes. She sighed again.

"We're going with the plane…" She smiled amused and satisfied with her smart answer. Why couldn't I come up with those kinds of smart phrases? Guess it was a, 'Rose thing'.

Thirty minutes later we stepped on the airplane. There was me and Christian sitting beside each other and at the third seat a guardian I didn't know. Behind us you found Rose and Dimitri and the third seat was empty. Lucky them… I thought.

Soon the airplane lifted and everything on the ground got smaller and smaller and soon everything looked like a miniature model of Montana.

**So what did you think? Review, review, review if you want me to continue but of course you are more then allowed to review if you just want to tell me what you thought, good, bad? Tell me and remember that if you don't review I can't continue. If I'm going to take time writing this (which I love doing) I have to know that you're liking it!**

**Thought about adding a little who am I just to make my notes a little funnier ;)**

**(Note that 1 character can be repeated several times) **

**Who Am I?:**

**- I'm badass and I know that I'm hot. I do have a boyfriend but my relationship is really messed up and hard to hold on to. Many people hate me but many also love me. - **


End file.
